Billy Mays
Billy Mays battled Ben Franklin in Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin until he died from a heart attack, which resulted in having Vince Offer replace him. He also made a cameo appearance in Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. He was portrayed by Colin J. Sweeney on both occasions. Information on the rapper William Darrell "Billy" Mays, Jr. was born on July 20th, 1958, in McKees Rocks, Pennsylvania. He was an American television advertisement salesperson and pitchman. Mays appeared in many infomercials and became most famous for his work on marketing OxiClean, Orange Glo, Kaboom, and many other cleaning and maintenance products. He and his business partner, Anthony Sullivan, were also featured on PitchMen, a TV series that documented their work. Because of his loud voice, distinctive beard, and famous sales pitches, Mays became a recognized national television icon through the United States and Canada. On June 28th, 2009, Mays suffered from a heart attack at the age of 50 in Tampa Bay, Florida, and was found dead, with autopsies showing cocaine in his system. ERBoH Bio Hi, Billy Mays here for Billy Mays' bio! I got started selling As-Seen-On-TV products on the Atlantic City Boardwalk! Wow, check out those skills! Then I moved on to boat shows, auto shows and state fairs! That’s how I got the job selling OxiClean detergent, a huge value for only $19.99! Comes with a year's worth of supplies! And don't forget my next big job – Mighty Putty! It's the easy way to fix, fill and seal virtually anything! Of course, I only sold products that I actually used, like the Awesome Auger, the Big City Slider Station, The Ding King, The DualSaw, ESPN360, the EZ Crunch Bowl, Flies Away, The Gopher, Grater Plater, Green Now, Grip Wrench, Handy Switch, Hercules Hook, iCan health insurance, the iTie, Jupiter Jack, Kaboom, Mighty Mendit, Mighty Putty, Mighty Putty Steel, Mighty Putty Wood, Mighty Tape, Orange Glo, Quick Chop, Samurai Shark, Simoniz Fix-It, Tool Band-It, Turbo Tiger, Ultimate Chopper, Vidalia Slice Wizard, WashMatik, What Odor?, and Zorbeez! I used and sold every one, every day, until I died of a heart attack from cocaine!!!!!!! Appearance in the battle (cameo) 'Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso:' Billy Mays briefly appeared on Pablo Picasso's television screen at the end of his second verse. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Hi, Billy Mays here with a special TV offer! Watch me crush this bald, fat, foppish founding father! I'll take my awesome auger and sow your Quaker oats! I'll shoot your rhymes down like a regiment of redcoats! I'm the lord of the pitch and leader in home sales! You're just a lumpy pumpkin who invented the mail! Benny's got kite 'n key, but you're in for a shock When I strike you with bolts from my lightning rod cock! 'Verse 2:' But wait there's more…! [Billy Mays suffers from a heart attack and dies during his second verse.] (Vince Offer's verse) Trivia *Both Mays' shirt and background had the words "Epic Rap Battles of History" on them, which replaced the OxiClean logo. *He is the first rapper to die in-battle. *In the behind the scenes video for his battle, his name in the title card was misspelled as "Billy Mayes". **This makes him the first rapper to have a misspelled title card in a behind the scenes video, and the second rapper to have a misspelled title card in general. Gallery Billy Mays Error Title Card.png|Billy Mays' misspelled title card Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin Category:Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso Category:Colin J. Sweeney